Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal, controlling method thereof and recording medium thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for editing a video content.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
As the multimedia function of a mobile terminal keeps being enhanced, the demand for a video content editing tool drivable in the mobile terminal is rising. Various kinds of video content editing tools released to cope with such trend provide a function of pasting a plurality of video contents together or a function of deleting a prescribed portion of a video. However, in case of attempting to delete a prescribed portion of a video, a user has difficulty in grasping start and end points of the video to delete at a glance for lack of user's convenience.